List of T.J. Johnson's appearances
T.J. Johnson appears in the following: Episodes * Power Rangers Turbo **Episode 18: Passing the Torch, Part I **Episode 19: Passing the Torch, Part II **Episode 20: Stitch Witchery **Episode 21: The Wheel of Fate **Episode 22: Trouble by the Slice **Episode 23: The Phantom Phenomenon **Episode 24: Vanishing Act **Episode 25: When Time Freezes Over **Episode 26: The Darkest Day **Episode 27: One Last Hope **Episode 28: The Fall of the Phantom **Episode 29: Clash of the Megazords **Episode 30: The Robot Ranger **Episode 31: Beware the Third Wish **Episode 32: The Gardener of Evil **Episode 33: Fire in Your Tank **Episode 34: The Turn of the Wretched Wrench **Episode 35: Spirit of the Woods **Episode 36: The Song of Confusion **Episode 37: The Accident **Episode 38: Cassie's Best Friend **Episode 39: The Curve Ball **Episode 40: Carlos and the Count **Episode 41: Little Strong Man **Episode 42: The Rival Rangers **Episode 43: Parts and Parcel **Episode 44: Chase into Space, Part I **Episode 45/Finale: Chase into Space, Part II * Power Rangers in Space **Episode 1: From Out of Nowhere (1) **Episode 2: From Out of Nowhere (2) **Episode 3: Save Our Ship **Episode 4: Shell Shocked **Episode 5: Never Stop Searching **Episode 6: Satellite Search **Episode 7: A Ranger Among Thieves **Episode 8: When Push Comes to Shove **Episode 9: The Craterite Invasion **Episode 10: The Wasp with a Heart **Episode 11: The Delta Discovery **Episode 12: The Great Evilyzer **Episode 13: Grandma Matchmaker **Episode 14: The Barillian Sting **Episode 15: T.J.'s Identity Crisis **Episode 16: Flashes of Darkonda **Episode 17: The Rangers' Mega Voyage **Episode 18: True Blue to the Rescue **Episode 19: Invasion of the Body Switcher **Episode 20: Survival of the Silver **Episode 21: Red with Envy **Episode 22: The Silver Secret **Episode 23: A Date with Danger **Episode 24: Zhane's Destiny **Episode 25: Always a Chance **Episode 26: The Secret of the Locket **Episode 27: Astronema Thinks Twice **Episode 28: The Rangers' Leap of Faith **Episode 29: Dark Specter's Revenge (1) **Episode 30: Dark Specter's Revenge (2) **Episode 31: Rangers Gone Psycho **Episode 32: Carlos on Call **Episode 33: A Rift in the Rangers **Episode 34: Five of a Kind **Episode 35: Silence is Golden **Episode 36: The Enemy Within **Episode 37: Andros and the Stowaway **Episode 38: Mission to Secret City **Episode 39: Ghosts in the Machine **Episode 40: The Impenetrable Web **Episode 41: A Line in the Sand **Episode 42: Countdown to Destruction (1) **Episode 43/Finale: Countdown to Destruction (2) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy **Episode 30: To The Tenth Power **Episode 31: The Power of Pink * Power Rangers Wild Force **Episode 34: Forever Red * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' Video Games * to be added Stage Shows/Live Apppearances * to be added Comics * to be added Books * to be added Toys * to be added Games *''to be added'' References Category:List of Appearances